Two Can Keep A Secret
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 10 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Broken Family |nextEpisode = Rock Bottom }} is the tenth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... To the house’s left Brutus fights off the last Bloodhound. Austin runs over to help him when the Bloodhound knocks the knife out of Brutus’ hand and bites at his face, injuring his severely. Austin stops. Running back to the house and slamming the door shut. A kind old woman offers them their home for the night, realising who Austin is. She tells him everything. "He can’t hear you.” Scarlette enters. “Or well, he can. But there’s nothing he can do about it.” She explains. Steven begins fixing their portions of food, as he turns they notice the blinking red light in his neck. Another blow to the group’s morale. Austin hears the warriors fighting through the hulluciative fog and runs towards the kingdom. Story Austin walks through the gates of Kedeadia Kingdom, looking around. A guard spots him and stares at his shaggy appearance. It takes him a moment as the boy walks past, but he knows that face anywhere. He presses into the blinking light on the back of his neck, sending an emergency signal. He’s arrived. “Austin Aulie’ie,” Two guards approach him. “You are arrested under suspicion of treason and abandonment.” “What?! What have you done with--” He demands, but can’t finish as the guards lunge at him. He fights them off, thumping them out of the way and fleeing through the Kingdom. He finds a food stall and sneaks inside, taking a knife from it’s counters and running back out as the owner spots him. Several guards chase him through the streets, waving their swords. One fires an arrow that hits the tree as Austin runs. He dives in between walls and shrubs until he reaches a dead end. He looks behind him, hearing the cries of guards looking for him but being unable to locate him for now. He backs away, sliding down the wall and hiding between some plants. “Austin?” A voice. His head whips around, brandishing his knife ready to attack when his body softens at th e sight of Arianna’s eyes sticking out from a small window at the bottom of the wall. It’s barred, a cell window, but he sighs in relief. “Arianna!?” He gets on all fours, angling himself down to look inside. He can barely see but he sees his friends inside. Lots of bodies stare back at him, they’re all happy to see him but scared to make too much noise. “What happened?!” “I don’t know, there’s something wrong with Scarlette. Threy’re keeping us here, I think they’re waiting for you before they do anything. You have to be careful!” “I’m going to get you out of here.” Austin tells her. She slides her hand through the bars and he takes her hand in his. Squeezing reassuringyly, theyr’e interrupted by a guard running around the corner. Arianna pulls her hand back. Austin stands and pulls out his knife. As the guard is about to call for help, Austin grabs him and attacks. Their fight doesn’t last long, Austin gaining the upper hand and pulling him down. He strips the guard and takes his uniform for himself. “Austin,” Purry speaks, pulling herself to the bars. “I’ve been chased through the hallways. I think I know how you can get through,” She tells him and he tells them they’ll be free in no time. He takes off. ---- Austin arrives at the castle. Making his way up the steps, he reaches the top where he’s stopped by Jamie. “I.D please.” He says, Austin pulls out the dead guard’s ID and shows it. He’s allowed through. “Shouldn’t you be looking for the intruder?” Jamie comments. “I have to get my bow.” Austin replies and enters the castle. Making his way down the hallway, he tucks the ID back into his pocket. As he walks, he spots Jiihn coming out from a room. He stops for a moment, detouring to the weapons cabinet and taking a bow for himself and a sheath of arrows. He then walks down to the room and scans his ID, entering into a long hallway. A bloodstain on the floor, he walks down, almost becoming lost before he comes across another door. He scans his ID again, the door’s lights blinking three times before opening. His eyebrow raises, concerned about the lights before his thoughts disappear as he sees his friends in the cell in front of him. “That’s odd,” Scarlette comments from her headquarters. “Someone unauthorized just entered the cells.” She types on her computer, working quickly to confirm her suspicions. She pulls up the CCTV of the room and watches as Austin busts open the cell door. “Of course.” She smirks. Turning in her chair, she stands to the person behind her: Steven. “I think you know what you have to do.” She pulls a gun and hands it to him. “Just scare them a little. Shoot if they retaliate.” She tells him, waving him away and he makes his way towards the cells. She sits back down. “Let’s see how much of Warriors you are now.” Back at the cells, Austin reunites with his friends. Jayme has to pick Chey from the ground, telling her that they’re saved and they have to go. Arianna hugs Austin. Miguel tells them to be quick, as they could be caught at any moment. They run down the hallways, Purry swearing she knows the way out when they’re discovered by Steven who fires a warning shot above their heads. They stop, the opposing sides staring each other down for a moment before he pulls the gun on the group again. The hallway divides and they’re forced to flee from Steven. Running, Steven shoots and almost hits Purry, causing her to falter and jump for cover down the wrong hallway. Separating herself from the group. She starts having flashbacks to the Bloodhound chasing her down, which frightens her more. Steven follows the lone girl. Sara stops, exclaiming that they’ve lost Purry. Austin grabs Sara and tells her that she’ll be okay, but they have to go. Sara pulls herself from Austin’s grip and runs off after Purry and Steven. Noah looks to Austin, who screams for her to come back. Noah runs off too, but is grabbed by Miguel. He begins yelling at him to let him go but they have to go. They can’t lose anyone else. Purry screams for Steven to stop following her and just snap out of it. He doesn’t seem to be listening as he emotionlessly and silently follows her. She finally collapses behind a bin as he fires another shot, causing her to scream out in fear. She tucks her legs into her chest to hide from him, but she hears his footsteps stop. “Purry.” Steven says. “Steven?!” She frightfully asks. “Come on out, Purry. Nobody is going to hurt you. It’s just how it’s got to be.” A tear tumbles from her eye. This isn’t Steven. “Please-- Please, Steven. Don’t do this.” She’s shaking. Her eyes squeezed shut harshly as she tries to get her tears to stop blurring her vision. As she begins seeing clearly again, she spots a gun at the wall near her. She swallows hard. “Come on now Purry. You know how it’s going to end. The whole gang’s finally here…” She fumbles quietly towards the gun, almost falling as she crawls on fours. She wraps her hand around the gun. He begins walking closer again. “What are you doing behind there? Don’t be upset. I hope you’re not crying.” “Steven please--” She punches the floor. “SNAP OUT OF IT.” “I wouldn’t be sad at a new beginning for the Kedeadia Kingdom. In Fact, I think it’s a new beginning for all of us, everywhere.” “HOW CAN THERE BE A NEW BEGINNING WHEN THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS FALLING APART.” She screams, hair sticking to her sweating face. “You don’t understand, we’re all The Man.” “W-what?” “We’re all apart of him. Somehow. And soon, you will see. You’ll all see.” “What are you talking about?” Steven steps closer. She can see his shadow. She clutches the gun tighter. “He is in us all. I can feel him. I didn’t know at first, but now I know.” “Please don’t do this to me, Steven. I know you’re still in there--” “Shut up! It’s OVER.” His footsteps are heavier. Faster now. He charges over. To end it. To take her to become another slave. Another brainless follower. “STEVEN!!” Purry cries. She flinches. And a gunshot. Sara stops in her tracks, the gunshot ripping through the hallways like an atomic bomb. She continues, only this time she sprints as… Another shot. And another. One. Two. Three times. Steven stumbles back with every shot, every pull of the trigger blinded by her tears as he fell to the floor, thumping loudly on his back as the gun slides across the room. She chokes loudly, Purry’s head spinning as she runs towards Steven, who lies dying on the floor. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She cries, noticing the harshness of his eyes have turned soft, and he looks at her for a moment. She takes his hand. ”Steven…” And he clutches back, squeezing with the last remaining strengths he has. “I’m so proud of you.” He murmurs, his eyes twitching as he tries to hold in the pain and life that attempted to slip from his body. “Get out of here.” His eyes close. He lets go of her hand. His head rolls to the side. And she pulls him close. Screaming out. She muffles her cries into his chest. Poll 210 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus Trivia